


The TA

by auworksforme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme
Summary: Scott is crushing on his professor's TA. The TA who is just as approachable as a wall. Until he isn't. And how do you integrate being a werewolf in that?





	1. Chapter 1

Why weren’t there more romances and porn vids involving teacher assistants?  
Not that Scott had watched every (gay) romance or porn video in the world, of course. Even though there had been a period that he and Stiles had attempted to. The porn part, not the romance part. That was one thing he didn’t share with his best friend. Scott wasn’t particularly ashamed about enjoying that kind of movies, but it was just – it made him feel vulnerable. To want to have that, and for some stupid societal reason to have to work so hard to find gay stories with happy endings, instead of endless pain and misery for the gay fools that thought they could be happy.

All these thoughts for a guy that you couldn’t even consider aloof, because aloof meant that there was some kind of presence. Derek – the teacher assistant of Scott’s professor of general linguistics – was around like a wall was around. Present, but lifeless. And about a thousand times more beautiful than any wall Scott had ever seen. And yet. And yet it wasn’t only lust that had Scott interested (of course it wasn’t not lust he felt whenever he looked at the guy because the man was beautiful and moved like you just had to believe that he was flexible and bendy and the kind of guy that would deny you a seventh orgasm until you in tears begged for it – thanks, porn). There was something about the TA you could only catch in glimpses; when suddenly something did happen behind the man’s eyes, when a smile tucked at his corners, and definitely the man’s food intake, always hidden in weirdly shaped boxes. Scott had tried to discover what a man like him would eat, but werewolf senses only came with enhanced smell, not enhanced knowledge of world dishes. Did Derek prepare his own meals? Why did he never use any of the campus food places? And how and why did he gather such an eclectic taste in dishes? Scott couldn’t control a smile when he thought of pre-teen Derek (probably a scrappy little angry guy) tut-tutting about a fast food joint and preferring a visit to a Thai place. Was the way to Derek’s attention going to be through his stomach?

At the end of the course, Scott noticed that he had been zoned out for at least twenty minutes of it. He saw homework on the board but didn’t recognise the subjects. Before he could ask his professor – this wasn’t a course in which you ignored the homework – the woman was gone, throwing an “for any other questions, please find Derek!” over her shoulder.

Did this substitute for a meet-cute? This was just one of the reasons Scott needed more gay romance stories in his life, to know what he should be doing right now. Outside asking for an explanation of the homework of course, therefore admitting that he wasn’t paying attention during class, possibly eliciting Derek’s wrath. If the man could feel wrath. Maybe he just wasn’t going to care, was Scott nothing more than another dossier to grade. He had to get out of his head before he was going to ruin this even more. “Derek!” 

The TA looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. Possibly because Scott had said his name louder than necessary, given the distance between them and the almost emptiness of the room.  
“Sorry. Uh – I, could you go over the homework with me again?” He carefully took a step forward. What was passible distance between a student and a TA? 

“Do you have any questions?” Derek looked down again, continued packing his bags. 

“Yes. Mostly about the subjects regarding the homework and how to adapt them.” He smelled really good, like a mossy forest after spring rain. Funny, Scott didn’t peg him as the outdoorsy type. Maybe it was just a really good car refresher. 

“If you had any questions regarding the homework, why didn’t you ask them when professor Martinez asked if everything was clear?” Now he looked at Scott, locked eyes with him like Scott had made a grievous error that had severely disappointed Derek. The eyebrow went up again. “In my experience with this group, you’re not one of the students that doesn’t dare to speak up.” 

Scott felt the temptation to squirm under that gaze, but also to uh – remember it for later, because this was intense in a kind of pleasant way. For now, he had to focus. “I was distracted.” It was probably best to admit it straight away. “I wanted to correct that error with asking professor Martinez for any clarification, but she handed me off to you. Please, Derek, can you help me out?” He didn’t have to finish that monologue before realising that the tone was wrong, the message was wrong, and with Derek’s eyes still locked on his – Scott himself was in the wrong. “Sorry”, he added in half a whisper. “I just need a bit of extra explanation. Please.” 

“Distracted for fifteen minutes in a course people fight to get into, is only offered once a school year, by a professor that has more accolades than a Marvel movie A-level actor. Must have been some distraction.” Derek broke eye contact and pulled out a folder. “Come here.” 

“Yes, s-” This was more starting to look like the final scene before violent death than a meet-cute. The only thing that kept Scott from bolting was that he really needed to know about the homework and that Derek’s smell was weirdly calming, even though he was moving closer to him. Scott was just going to keep it together, no need for dramatics. 

“You were going to call me Sir, Scott?” 

Derek knew his name! Scott coughed. Keep it together. “I’m taking your no doubt valuable time because of a mistake of mine. And you were being a bit of intense there. And I come from a po- it slipped out.” 

“You come from a what?” Derek opened the folder and put three sheets down. “This is what we discussed last week.” He pointed at the second one. “This is what we discussed today.” He held up the third sheet. “And this is an introduction to phonetics that you should recognize if you have listened to today’s lecture. I’ll walk you through it quickly, because you’re right, my time is valuable. So should yours be, so don’t be distracted again next week. Okay?” 

Scott really liked his voice. He wasn’t sure if he ever had heard Derek talking so much in one go but wow – it was a nice voice, to go with his nice everything. Shit, if only this were just lust. It would be much easier to focus on tight ass in tight, dark jeans than day dream about waking up together and wondering if he was a sweet or savoury breakfast kind of guy. “Police family”, he replied before wasting even more of that time. “When there’s a voice of authority, you make sure to fit the tone. Phonetics? But that’s – I did that last year! Let me see.” A shockwave went through his fingers when he grabbed for the second sheet at the same time Derek wanted to offer it to him, skin connecting. The TA was hot, like high in temperature. Like what people usually said about Scott.

Could werewolves recognise each other? Should they? Maybe Derek just had a bit of a fever today? 

It took all his focus to listen to what Derek explained to him, instead of looking at his lips moving. Instead of thinking how Scott hadn’t run into any other werewolf for the two years he’s been at campus. It wasn’t like all werewolves had to be attracted to each other or had to even recognise each other. Scott knew about Isaac, Boyd and Erica because of them finding him, not because of some sixth sense. Or maybe he just hadn’t been paying attention. “Thank you.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Derek’s eyes were on him again, but less drill sergeant and more lab professor who just viewed something unfamiliar. “If there are serious, personal reasons for your distracted state, you know where to go to ask for help, don’t you?” 

Scott half-choked on the awkward laugh that escaped him. “No! No? I mean, no, there’s nothing serious about it.” He should test with the others if werewolves could smell each other’s arousal. Although he wasn’t sure how they were going to test without making it gross, how he could be sure that Derek was a werewolf and honestly – if things continued like this, he was never going to be aroused around the man again, only terrified about making things more awkward than now. “Thank you. It won’t happen again. And if it will; it’s on me. I know we have to take our responsibilities.” 

“If you’re sure.” Derek offered him the folder, took it back and wrote something on the back of it. His number? Had Scott somewhere during this situation been flirting? “Just use this information as back up, then. In case things ever turn serious.” 

‘Campus Student Help Center’, he’d written, with the e-mail address and phone number beneath. No wonder Scott recognized it right away: he volunteered there. “I -”

“Please leave the room so I can finish up and close it behind me.” Derek was regular Derek again: just as cool and inviting as a stone wall. “I will see you next week.” 

“Yes, yes. Of course. I’m sorry. And I will not – I won’t be distracted again!” Scott made to move on before Derek had to reply to that nonsense comment. Hopefully he would have forgotten about it by next week. Until then, Scott had to do the homework he still just barely understood and discover how you could pick up on another werewolfness. Stiles would probably know. Scott exhaled. That meant it was also time to tell him about his crush on the brooding TA Stiles was slightly afraid of.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott’s best friend was lying face down on their couch, an episode of Good Girls playing on the large TV screen Scott’s father had given him out of some remorse Scott still refused to acknowledge. Good Girls wasn’t a great sign, Stiles sleeping wherever he landed like a suddenly exhausted puppy – not that weird. So, if Scott would use his detective skills: someone had been over, they had fun, but a disappointing ending. Maybe Stiles should try not sleeping with every woman on campus to forget about his on-and-off relationship with Lydia, but how many times could you tell your best friend such a thing?

“She’s Lydia’s Housemate”, Stiles groaned. “She told me before going down on me and gone was my erection. Why are women so cruel? Why can’t I ignore them? Why are you so late, and without pizza? Why does my life suck so badly?”  
“Why didn’t you pick drama as your major?” Stiles’ tone had been slightly joking, but Scott knew that it was tinged with frustration. He loved that he was well appreciated on campus but using it to get back to Lydia was such a high school thing to do. As were the screaming matches those two had, because they somehow couldn’t live with nor without each other. Lydia showed that in reminding Stiles how much of a loser he used to be in high school, Stiles returned the favour in showing how he wasn’t one right now. Straight people had it so easy, and they still managed to make a mess of dating and relationships. “Can you look something up for me?” 

Stiles made a come-hither gesture. “What do you need, Watson? Make it good, I need distraction I can’t find in a woman’s body.”

“You’re gross.” 

“I wash on a regular basis but will admit that there might be room for improvement in my dating life. We’re not going to talk about that, because I wanted a distraction.” He sat up. “I’m an asshole. Maybe I’m addicted? Or just a male university student. Wouldn’t you be sleeping around if you were …had the opportunity?” 

Now he really was being an asshole, especially because both knew he was more than a clichéd horn dog. Stiles couldn’t own up to his dream relationship being more like a nightmare, and seemingly couldn’t escape the vicious circle of bad decisions involving sex. “I’m going to be better. I swear. It would have happened sooner if my grades would just drop, but I guess I really can do both. What do I need to look up?”

Would Scott sleep around if he were straight? He had enjoyed intimacy with Allison, but without knowing how it felt to be attracted to women, he couldn’t answer that. Would he sleep around if no one would give a fig about gay people and gay sex? Well... first Scott would have to get a bit more experienced with it; there’s only been some messing and groping around with Isaac, never the whole nine yards of penetration and oral and God knew what else two men could do with each other (not just God – Scott had quite a collection of porn videos that he found inspiring). Maybe he should get a bit more active in the community, see if there were places around, instead of just ‘rainbow’ nights at the regular student spots.

“Scott, dude”, Stiles sang. “What do you need to know?”

“Can werewolves recognize each other?”

“We have werewolves on campus? Fuck yeah, Student Wolf! Soon in a cinema near you. But … shouldn’t you? Like dogs know the other dog is a dog?”

“I’m not a dog.” Scott turned the television off and dropped himself besides Stiles. “Maybe there’s ways werewolves can hide their werewolfness? Maybe I just haven’t learned how? I mean, Peter isn’t the best teacher ever.”

“Or best anything.” Stiles grabbed his phone. “I’m going to order a pizza and get to work. Who do you think is a fellow hairy?”

He had mentioned Derek to Stiles before, both before and after Stiles had dropped all courses connected to him. Still, Scott felt vulnerable even saying his name. Which was stupid: if he could support (sort of) Stiles through his slut years, Stiles could support his interest in a guy he was very impressed by. Unless Derek had ever really done something to Stiles, but Scott would know. Stiles shared everything, even the things he didn’t wanted to hear.

“Scott, dude?”

“Derek. The TA.”

“You’re still on that?”

What? “What?”

Stiles puffed out a sigh. “How long have you been crushing on him now? Almost two school years? That’s twenty high school years, which doesn’t exist, which means that something must change soon before the world implodes. He’s a werewolf? That would make sense, my prey instincts would just be impacted by him.”

“I never told you I’m – that I – I’m interested.” Had he? Scott didn’t get drunk, but he had a terrible habit of talking in his sleep. “Don’t call it a crush, I’m twenty-two. And I don’t think I know enough about him to even – did I honestly tell you that I like him? Like that?”

“You just did.” He called the pizza place, face smugger than that one-time Lydia had admitted in public that Stiles was a better lay than Jackson. “Yes, hi? I’m going to need a family size pepperoni, with some bell peppers and extra rocket salad, please. Usual address. Yes, that’s me, the pepperoni guy. But you can call me Stiles.”

Okay, there was a huge difference with how well Stiles knew him, and how well Derek did. So, yes, maybe it had been obvious to Stiles, but Stiles had known him for years. Derek … hadn’t. Scott didn’t share a room with Stiles. But still, shit. Scott himself didn’t even know how he was or acted when interested in someone, so how did Stiles? And what should he do to prevent doing it around others, especially Derek?


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day after the new moon, and Scott needed approximately seventeen shots of espresso to make sure that he would get through the day. Full moon was draining, but in that strange way that left you mentally pumped. New moon just made a werewolf … tired. Boyd had texted him a scramble of letters he still couldn’t make a message out of, while Isaac had cursed Peter out for making them into something that even had to feel the effect of the moon. Scott was just hanging out at the campus café until today’s courses started. He was on his third double espresso, and slowly the world seemed to come into focus.

The world went into hyper mode with a sharp focus on a familiar body stumble past his table, rubbing his face like he wanted to remove his eyes. Derek. Even before Scott could think ‘maybe hungover?’, his brain mentally blurted out ‘New moon hangover!’. While no-one was sure yet if Derek was another werewolf. Stiles had found plenty of conflicting information; pack members should always recognize each other, werewolves smelled like the opposite of wolfsbane (so …like what?), werewolves could only recognize each other in wolf-shape. Scott always went back to Beacon Hills for the full moon, he wasn’t sure if there was enough room to safely run around here, and there he ran with his pack. No way he was going to change on campus, what if he’d be sighted? Hunted? Would it be too weird to contact Allison to ask if she knew there were any hunters around here?

Meanwhile, Derek had grumbled his way through a large order, his tray full of sandwiches and pastries. “Don’t forget the macchiato, please. Thank you.” 

Scott ducked behind his laptop when the TA looked around for a spot. Which was probably more noticeable than just sitting still, but he just couldn’t handle himself around the man. The one good thing about this situation seemed to be that he didn’t need anymore coffee to wake up; his senses were present and highly functional right now.

“Can I sit here?”

Somehow his senses hadn’t been functional enough to pick up that Derek had been walking towards his table and that he had stopped besides it. “I don’t know why it’s so full at eight in the morning, but I really can’t have breakfast while teetering on a bar stool.”

Maybe Derek didn’t recognize him? Scott was grateful for his hoodie. “Sure.” He pulled his books and laptop closer, eyes firmly glued to the screen.

“Thank you, Scott.”

That was an answer to that question. Scott felt his cheeks heat up, didn’t know if he should acknowledge Derek in some way or keep schtum under the cover of the early hour. “No problem.”

Derek didn’t seem to feel the need for more conversation, putting down his tray before returning to the coffee corner and grabbing two of the largest cups this place offered. Scott was impressed: how large was the man’s bladder? “McCall?” He looked up to see the woman behind the counter, someone he knew because she knew Stiles, waved an empty espresso cup at him. “Need more?”

Did he?

“How many did you already have?” Derek’s lips barely moved when he asked, which made Scott do a double take, spending too much time looking at him.

“What?”

“McCall!”

Scott was suffering a bit of sensory overload right now. “Yes, thanks!” He got up, kicking Derek in the process. “Shit, sorry.” He had just wanted some time to recover before he had to spent time studying, and now this was happening. When he sat down again, comforting espresso in hand, he made the mistake of looking at Derek. Who was looking at him, with tired eyes, but a slightly amused tinge to them nonetheless. Scott knew he was a joke, but he didn’t have to discover it through the eyes of the guy he was attracted to.

“Rough night, Scott?” Again, barely a move from those lips. Didn’t Derek wanted to be seen talking to a student?

“Hangover meal, Derek?” It gave him a stupid kind of thrill to say his name outside the lecture hall. They were talking about something unrelated to university or the course. And even though Derek looked half awake and barely washed, he was still good looking, and Scott was very close to him right now. The thought made his mouth simultaneously dry and water, which was impossible – but so was the existence of werewolves.

“That’s a way to name it.” Derek cut a pudding Danish open and put half of it in between his BLT before cutting that monstrosity in two. “Was it such a long night that you need so much coffee? There are no looming deadlines, so I hope it was for nice reasons. Don’t feel like you must answer my questions; as a TA I don’t have any right to information about your personal life. I’m simply trying to keep myself awake long enough to finish this meal.”

The man almost sounded cheeky. What was next, laughter? Scott gulped down his espresso to give himself a moment to gather his thoughts. Was this personal interest, even though Derek just told him that he hadn’t had to share? And what kind of answer should he give him? “You ever fell asleep while eating?”

Derek only nodded.

Was that a motivating nod? Should Scott monologue while Derek finished his meal? Was that the only reason he had joined him at his table? Was he overthinking this? (yes). “I -” What could he share that was innocent enough without looking like a complete bore? “I always sleep badly during new m-” Oh my God, no not that! “My room-mate had someone over. It was their first time together.” Stiles would never know he was thrown under the bus like this.

Just another nod, before grabbing a slice of Mexican tortilla. What would Derek do with that, smear peanut butter on it? And didn’t the guy know that it was rude to just let someone talk without interacting in any way?

“I kind of wanted to go to the library though, so if you can do without me.” Scott was a shit liar and a saboteur of his own possible happiness. He would have enjoyed sitting here until his first classes at noon, but now he had effectively dismissed himself.

Derek cocked an eyebrow. “Library doesn’t open until eleven, until you don’t mean the university library. It’s Monday, Scott. But if you do need to be somewhere, I can ‘do without you’. Definitely.”

He was right. “Oh, shit.” He wiped his face.

“Maybe you should eat something, to soak up all that caffeine and put it to work more effectively. Again, nothing more than a suggestion; I’m not responsible for your health either.”

What was with the disclaimers? Maybe Scott’s confusion showed on his face, because Derek suddenly turned attentive to his macchiato. Scott was an easy conversation-maker, so why did this feel like they were playing ping pong on two different tables? He was probably overthinking everything, which was impressive looking at the state of his mind.

“I just don’t want people to think that I’m overstepping. I’ve been told that I overstep.” Derek’s lips barely moved when he said so. “Although, as I’ve pretty much invited myself to your table, I probably got off on the wrong foot for starters. I’m just saying; you can ignore me. This is outside of school and the course, nothing you will do here will impact your grades.”

“Thanks.” This sounded like Derek was familiar with people complaining his regular overstepping, which Scott would never view him as the type to do so. Scott didn’t know shit about Derek though, that much was clear. Honestly, basically … he was lost for words.

“I’m going to get lunch, let me get you something as well. You must eat before caffeine eats holes through your stomach line. I don’t care if I sound overstepping on that subject, health is important.”

“You’re going to eat more?” Scott knew straightaway that his tone might have been too unbelieving, but the man had been loading up like he was ready for a triathlon. Scott was never great with eating in the morning, and definitely not after new moon.

“Sounds like you’re overstepping.” Derek got up with his tray, but had that been a wink he had given Scott? Was this banter? Was this the start of a meet-cute Scott hadn’t even considered?


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles had asked Allison for help on the do-werewolves-recognise-each other subject, Allison had wanted to know why (as she always did) and somehow this all led to Scott being grilled by both on his crush on his TA.

“I never knew this day would come.” They’ve been discussing Derek for the past two hours, Allison extending her hunting skills to online media and some small time hacking she definitely never told them about that she could do. “After coming out you were always so vague about what kind of men you like and what you find attractive and now you’re just day-dreaming about a cute apartment with your TA.”

“Lies”, muttered Scott.

“And how your two dogs will be called, although I still don’t know if it’s a good idea for werewolves to have dogs. How’s lore about that, Allison?” Stiles seemed to be over the fact that Scott was interested in “Scary Derry” and was now just planning how to get Scott laid. Because to him – that was probably the best possible result Scott could to attain.

Both also agreed that Derek could well be a werewolf, especially because born werewolves could do much more than created ones. Allison had read them a story about how a werewolf had escaped being prosecuted because hunting dogs cozied up to him, instead of ripping him to shreds. Now they were just wondering what other differences there were between the two.

“Do you think I could ask Peter?” Scott didn’t like asking anything of Peter, but the man was his closest source. He wasn’t going to count in Derek as a werewolf-source just yet. “How am I going to ...”

“Just ask him out”, Allison replied.

“Kiss him”, Stiles added a second later.

“How am I going to discover if he’s really a werewolf”, he finished his sentence.

“What does it even matter? Do you think it’s only animal attraction between the two of you?” Allison grabbed another beer. “Why not ask him on a date first? Make it small, joke about you appreciating how he took care of you on Monday morning or whatever.”

“But not in class. No doubt he’s the kind of guy who doesn’t want to mix business with pleasure.”

“Definitely”, Allison nodded. “Can I meet him? Maybe you can claim me as your curious neighbor from back home who’s really excited about visiting a real university? I’ll snuff him out.”

Stiles laughed. “He you first.”

“I’m just interested.” Scott had to admit it was fun to daydream about someone, but you shouldn’t day-dream if you didn’t have any realistic foundation to base it on. What did he know about Derek, really? What did he like about Derek, outside his body and his voice and the seemingly soft, caring side? Shouldn’t there be a bit more of a connection?

“Or find him near a glory hole and see how that works out.”

“We don’t know if he’s gay”, Allison protested. “By the sound of it, he could well be the kind of guy who thinks his job is his cue to view all students as little ducklings.”

“Looking like that? It would be all chicks.”

“Erm, university rules? The imbalanced power in the relationship?”

“Some professors are women too, Allison.” Stiles folded his hands over his chest. “I honestly expected a more feminist view from you.”

“Eat it, Stiles.”

“You’re offering? Okay, no, sorry, no”, he backtracked after seeing both their faces. “Ex is forever off limits. I’ve overstepped, Lydia has just been a right b-”

“Don’t say that either.”

Scott was fine with the change of subject, although he had to admit to himself that the idea of discovering more about Derek – werewolf or not – was an attractive one. The man was a TA at a large university, surely there would be stories about him that never reached online media. And didn’t you have to put down your marital status when you signed a contract? Hell, he was simply glad already that he knew the man’s age now, to not be too much of a hot-for-teacher cliché. Derek wasn’t that much older.

“I just w-”

Someone knocked on their door, making Allison reach for her pocket while jumping into a stance that could only be read as defensive. Did she forget she was on a university campus? “Allison?” Scott was pretty sure that whoever was behind that door, the three of them could handle it. He sniffed, out of habit. 

He smelled Derek. 

Maybe he couldn’t handle this.

“Okay, okay”, Stiles replied when Derek knocked again. “What got into the two of you, Scooby Gang.” He got up and opened their door before Scott could protest. This wasn’t the way in which he wanted to learn more about Derek.

“Hi, Stiles.” Derek looked more ...firm than usual. “Scott. And this must be Allison Argent. Can I come in for a moment?”


	5. Chapter 5

It turned out that Allison hadn’t been that great with covering her own tracks, that Derek had discovered her hacking and snooping around because he did know how to do so, because he was a werewolf and had been told from a young age how to hide that aspect of him. Online, offline, physically, mentally.

“Mentally?” Scott didn’t know what else to latch onto.

“Witches.” Derek didn’t seem phased about the bucket-load of information he had dropped at Scott’s feet, in his dorm room, while sitting on Stiles’ bed (the both had disappeared after a gentle request of Derek. Allison had protested until Scott had told her that he could protect himself and no TA would do anything bad on campus grounds; they knew all too well what kind of a paperwork nightmare that would provide).

“Witches.” And Derek was a werewolf. And Derek covered his tracks, which probably meant that he could easily connect why an unknown person connected to a known person (Scott) would show such werewolf-related interest in him. Scott hoped that they could just stick to the werewolf part for now. ‘I kind of think you’re really cute’ somehow seemed to be too insignificant for now. “There’s a small pack related to our university campus, but we only invite those that seem to need the support. You seem to be doing pretty fine, on both levels.”

“Both levels?”

“Student. Werewolf. You’re nervous about this situation right now, but much less freaking out than some people I’ve confronted with their lunar behaviour. Honestly, some just use it as an excuse for bad lesson prep, like we’re easily distracted cubs.”

Oh God, Derek knew so much about this stuff. And he talked about it so freely. 

It was kind of hot, which Scott definitely didn’t need right now. “Uhu.”

“Am I going to fast?” Derek rubbed his temples. “This is why I’m not a great pack leader, there’s so much to share, but in the right way at the right time and I just don’t have the insight. But we’re a bunch of misfits, born and made and I can’t ignore people that flounder. Especially not people like us.”

Scott was going to assume he meant werewolves, not the queer community. What kind of overlap would there be between those two, anyway? If only there’d be scientific research about that: gay through the moon. He had to focus on one subject at the time, though. Even if Derek was only doing this out of a feeling of responsibility, a right mother hen, he should take this advantage: anyone would be a better werewolf-mentor than Peter.

“I’m going too fast.” Derek got up, straightened Stiles’ bedding and crouched in front of Scott. “I’m sorry, Scott. I thought you were picking up at things when you were so moon-hungover. You seem to be a fully functional werewolf; although I’ve never seen you run, of course, but I would know if you were being an asshole during the full moon. Maybe I’m just being a bit overly excited because you’re not freaking out.”

This was overly excited in Derek’s mind? The man really needed to change his view of himself. “No, no!” What was Scott even protesting? “I love this!” And no need to use that word either. Shit, Derek was close to him, and the angle wasn’t helping his focus either. That jaw line, those eyes. Hell, Scott wanted to stroke those eyebrows.

“You love ...what, exactly?”

“Uh.” Now Scott had noticed how there was a slight change in Derek and Derek the Werewolf-smell, he couldn’t not notice, especially with the man so close to him. And weren’t his knees hurting, sitting like that? “I’ve got a chair, if you want to.”

Derek chuckled. “You’ve got a chair. Okay, everyone can get excited about different things. But no, I’m going to go. Do you want my number? If you ever have any … related questions? To the things we share?”

Scott had never gotten a man’s number so easily. Scott never had gotten anyone’s number so easily, probably. But if this was just about how they shared a hairy side, he wasn’t sure if he should be too excited about it. Shit, what if Derek just wanted to be his hairy godfather and everything else was in Scott’s head? Like, Derek apologised for pretty much anything that could be regarded as less than platonic, professional interest, maybe he was just the politest hot guy on the campus.  
Just his luck.

“You don’t have to.” Derek got up and walked over to the door. “I’ll just see you in Gen Lin, then. But seriously, don’t worry about a thing, okay? Any questions you have … you’re welcome to ask. And not-werew-”

“I’ll take your number!” He needed to catch up. Derek was offering him all kinds of things and Scott was just doubting them, daydreaming about them. Daydreaming could happen another time. “For whatever I need help with, right?” He prevented himself just in time from winking, rubbing his eye like something had flown into it. “Oof. No, yes, I appreciate it if I could have your number, just so I don’t have to reach the pack for whenever. Just for … having someone closer by, you know?”

“Definitely. Sometimes just knowing you’ve got a backup close by can …improve things.” Derek swallowed. “Okay, you’ve got pen and paper? I’ll find my number. It’s a ne- I don’t know it by heart yet. New phone.”

And now he went from hot to adorable. What a stupid man, Scott couldn’t handle him. “I’ve got pen and paper. I’m ready for you. Your number.”

“My number.” And now Derek was efficient again, finding his phone, unlocking it, clearly articulating a phone number both in single digits as pairs, repeating it twice before looking up at Scott. “You’ve got that?”

“You worked as a secretary or something?”

“You won’t know how important a correct sequence of numbers is, until you’ve filed grades into the university’s administration system. I’m going to go. Call me. I mean – whenever. Or just text, I don’t want you to feel obliged to have to call if you’re more of a texter.”

“It’s okay.” What kind of reason could Derek have to be so shy about so many things? “I can do both. I think it comes from being a student and a werewolf.”

“Smart guy.” A small smile curled around the left corner of his mouth. A good mouth, but Scott was resolved to not daydream until Derek was gone. “See you around, Scott.”

“Yeah. Yes. See you around. Oh God”, he told the empty room when the door had closed behind Derek. “Holy shit oh God.” What was he going to do with Derek’s number without sounding ignorant, young, shallow or all of the above? And how soon could he use it without looking too eager?


	6. Chapter 6

At the end of Scott’s next General Linguistics class, Derek had asked him to wait until everyone was gone, only to ask him if he could have Scott’s number as well, because Scott wasn’t the only one who might feel the need to ask help from someone in a similar situation.

Stiles had – upon hearing it – yelled “Just kiss, already!” Lydia – for once present in their dorm room without comments on the state of it – had agreed, adding that their entire situation sounded better and more romantic than anything she and Stiles had every experienced.

Scott had left before those fireworks went off.

And now – somehow – he texted Derek on something you could call an almost regular basis. At first Derek had apologized for almost every text, putting disclaimers in about how he just wanted to make sure that Scott could always reach him but that he shouldn’t feel obliged to reply with the same speed. Scott had told him off, worrying that it was too harshly when Derek hadn’t replied for two hours, had sent him a gif with a waving white flag in the hopes of communicating the right message. Because he still didn’t understand the disclaimers, but he definitely didn’t want them. Derek was helping him out, Derek was providing so much without asking anything in return, Scott would swallow a lot more from him than he was giving right now ( - don’t think of swallowing in another way, God knew what a werewolf could smell on another werewolf, and Derek had explained to him that he wasn’t sure if made werewolves could cover their scent tracks as well as born ones could).

Tonight was the night before the full moon, and Derek had invited him for a meal off campus, so he could tell Scott about his changing experiences and how it might help him. This was going to be the first time Scott wasn’t going back home, to run with his pack. This meant that he was going to change on campus, or close by. With Derek around. That idea had been intruding every other thought for the past four days, and Scott still didn’t know how to feel about it. It felt intimate, but with Derek lecturing so freely, it could just be another teaching moment. And what if he messed up, had to be contained by him the next night? Sharing werewolfness might have brought them closer together, but what if the act of it would break them apart? Scott had never been taught the best way to be a werewolf! 

“Scott.” For reasons unknown to him, this entire thing – whatever it was – between him and Derek, had calmed down Stiles’ slutty behaviour. Twice in the last month he had walked in on him and Lydia talking. Okay, it had been barbed comments about what they thought the other person did wrong, but somehow it still felt healthier than their fighting-and-fucking habit. So, even if Scott wouldn’t get anything out of this besides a werewolf-mentor, it did improve his life. “Scott, you’re failing Gen Lin!” 

“.. what?” Scott’s sight came back into focus, focusing on Derek waving his hand right in front of his face. “I’m not failing your course.” 

“It’s not my course, but impressive to see that that’s the thing that takes you out of your reverie, instead of my discussion of tonight’s meal options. You did hear me say that we’re going to order in, right?” 

Order in? Like, in Derek’s home? House? Apartment? Wolf’s den? “Oh?” 

“I hope you’re a better listener tonight.” Derek took a step back, offering him a piece of paper. “My address. Be there at seven, I’ll have food ready.” 

“I thought you just mentioned -”

“People that don’t listen, don’t get a say in their dinner options. See you tonight, Scott.” He made to walk away, only to stop again. “I need to close the hall behind you, you go. And if you’re late, there might not be any food left. You know how it goes.” 

Scott had never felt particularly ravenous the night before. “Yeah, definitely.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Don’t lie to me. And move, come on!” 

~--~

“I’m nervous.” Scott was nervous about admitting that out loud as well. He had been right, had barely managed to eat anything until Derek noticed and had starting shoving food on his plate while asking if there was anything else he would like to eat. Honestly, the guy was such a caretaker that he didn’t understand why he had gone into education. Anyone would love having Derek besides their hospital bed. He probably shouldn’t think about Derek in combination with beds either. 

“About what?” Derek had polished off a bucket of spicy wings and was working on a plate of Indian curry right now. It had turned out that it didn’t matter what Scott had wanted to eat: Derek had ordered four different cuisines anyway. “We run safely, and I will keep an eye on you. My sister will be a bit of a bully for the first five minutes: she doesn’t want to invest in new people, but I told her I liked you, so she can take it or leave it.” His voice changed on ‘liked’, like Scott needed more reasons to be nervous.

“Err.” Should he keep eye contact to show that he hadn’t heard that, or should he break it because he didn’t want Derek to know that it did something to him? “Yes. Running.” He looked down at his sub. “Why – are – do you always eat by yourself the night before?” 

“Sometimes. Depending on what day it is. I wanted you to feel okay about running with another pack; to be introduced to everyone at the same time might have been a bit too much. Sometimes you’re so cool about everything, other times you’re like …”, he gestured into the air, “this. Shouldn’t I have invited you? I mean – I know I’m still your TA, I’m an absolute mother-hen – so I’m told, so … I really hope by now you feel like you can be honest with me.” 

Oh. God. Scott took a large bite of his sub, trying to say something that would make Derek feel better without being too honest. That meant that everything relating to kissing, liking, crushes, and worry about who he’d possibly hump in his wolf-state were off. “Mother-hen.” 

“I can’t help it. Although sometimes I try to fight it, because plenty of people don’t deserve my attention and care.” 

He exhaled. “But I do?” 

Derek nodded. “Man, please finish that sub for me, come on. You’re going to be running on fumes tomorrow night, give your body the energy to go through the transformation and have it have something left for the run. Who raised you?” 

Like Scott could think about running when Derek had just told him that he deserved his care and attention. “Are you seeing someone right now?” He definitely hadn’t planned on asking that, especially because he was pretty sure he knew the answer and he also didn’t want to think about what this could imply. “I’ll – I mean, I’ll give your way a try. I’m going to eat until I can transform thrice in a row. That’s all – that’s it. I’m going to try my best f-” for you. 

“Why, you think I threw someone out of my apartment before your arrival?” Derek looked around. “Guess all this doesn’t scream ‘bachelor pad’. Do you want me to reheat those slices for you?”


	7. Chapter 7

The transformation and the run had gone exceedingly well. So well that Scott had asked if Boyd and Isaac could join them next time, which had made Derek’s smile turn upside down and Cora scoff about pound puppies. That had been little over a week ago, and Derek’s texting had slowed down since. Which Scott noticed in excruciating ways because running with someone who kept their eye on you, that guided you, had been so good and Derek had been so-fucking-sexy when half turning and honestly: full moon could be a party from now on, if he hadn’t done something he hadn’t even known doing. 

“He introduced you to his family and you said ‘Hey, can I bring my friends?’”, Lydia explained. She was lying on their couch with her head in Stiles’ lap, yet neither of them had many any sexual comment relating to it yet. “He’s being all sharing and open and you refuse to take the plunge.” 

Stiles chuckled.

“He could take the plunge first!” Scott didn’t like how plausible that idea was, nor how he hadn’t come up with it by himself. “And if that’s the case, why not tell me? I mean: I’ve shown interest, right? I’ve told him that I’m completely fine with the care taking?” 

“Have you?”, Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Or have you considered it and because of that felt like you’ve done it?” 

Why did best friends always show their asses when you needed their loyal, uncritical support most? “I don’t know what the rules are about dating staff”, Scott protested. “And I like him as a friend as well. I don’t want to destroy that.” 

“There’s the amount of times he hinted about how you deserve his attention and interest and care, though.” Lydia sat up. “No-one in your Gen Lin class has experienced that. I checked.” 

“You checked.” He didn’t even want to know how. “And all this is because … to get me out of the house? Laid? Have an in with professors?” 

“Happy?” Stiles widened his eyes. “Wild idea I know but consider it.” 

“He’s going to have to text me first.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Men. Text him how grateful you are for the run and if you’re welcome next month. Depending on his answer, we’ll see how we must act next. Where’s your phone?” 

“I really don’t need either of your help to write a text.” 

“Just let her check it before you sent it, man.” Stiles put up his hands. “To prevent the self-sabotage. You know that’s your way.” 

“Says you.” He unlocked his phone and went for his messages only to see there was a new one. From Derek. “Oh.” 

“What?” 

“A text from Derek.” Scott read it again. “He’s leaving for another job at the end of the school year.” 

Scott’s first reply hadn’t been judged by Lydia; his “What do you mean, why?” was gone before he could even think about it. Derek had never mentioned looking for another job; one run with Scott and he was ready to leave the campus? 

“What did I do wrong?” 

“Wait.” Lydia smiled. “Although there are no legal rules about teacher assistants dating their teacher’s students, it is advised against. Your shared mooning, or his sister’s approval, must have made Derek sure about his feelings towards you and he rather has you than this job. Which – completely understand, who wants to be a TA longer than necessary, we’re all ungrateful brats.” 

“I’m a lovely student”, Stiles interjected. 

“Shut up, idiot.” 

That sounded very much like a convenient way to tie up their story, but Scott didn’t even know where this other job was. What if he had run Derek off campus? He went over their run again, trying to remember if there had been any faux pas – werewolf or otherwise – done. His phone took him out of it, blaring Moulin Rouge’s Come What May.

“I gave Derek that ringtone”, his room mate explained. “He’s probably on his way here right now. Maybe already be- I mean, pick up your phone!” 

“Derek?” 

He sounded a bit out of breath. “Can we talk? Like, anywhere that isn’t your or my place?” 

~--~ 

They were sitting on the sole bench at the northern edge of campus, watching the sun slowly set while Scott was mentally eating himself alive. Derek had – between some chitchat about final assignments – only answered Scott’s initial questions: he had found another job that would help him with his upcoming degree, and he had said yes to it because it would help him with upcoming degree. 

“Okay.” 

“And.” Derek rubbed his face. “It’s just – you’re not going to make this easy for me, are you?” 

“Me? What?” Scott somehow knew the answer for that while uttering those words. “Not easy for you? Not easy for me, you mean! You’re leaving, after a week of being incommunicado and me sharing my excitement over the night we shared. I thought it had gone well, and okay yes, maybe I shouldn’t have had invited some more strangers along the way, but that’s just because I want them to share the experience as well. Because it was so good, but I guess just for me because – What?” 

Derek was looking at him in a way that made Scott feel slightly prey-like. Like Derek the strict TA, not his friend. What the hell had he done wrong during full moon?

“What?” 

“Cora was right, you’re an idiot.” 

Scott wanted to protest that, but somehow he was leaning in and pressing his mouth against Derek’s instead. Which could have been viewed as a protest, but he was probably enjoying Derek’s taste too much for that. He should make the most of it before Derek objected, and scooted closer to press against him, but no objection followed.

Derek’s arms around his waist did, pulling him into his lap. Oh shit. A little moan escaped him, because there was a huge difference between seeing that body and feeling that body, but Scott had to keep his head on straight: sooner or later one of them was going to come up for air and they would had to discuss this sit-

“I honestly felt more at ease with the idea of not having a crush on one of my teacher’s students, but just a guy from the nearby campus.” Derek was panting a little. “Or, like, have filthy thoughts about.” 

“Oh.” Scott tried to regain his focus, but those little pants against his neck were very distracting. “I – I mean, I’m -”

“I know what you mean”, he chuckled. “Or I hope I know what you mean. At the very least we’re good on the filthy thoughts thing.” 

“And the rest!” It was going to be Scott’s last protest before night completely fell. Discussing feelings, planned filthy endeavors and the future might be incredibly important, but there was Derek’s mouth. And Scott now definitely knew that he enjoyed Derek taking care of him.


End file.
